


skipping beats

by orphan_account



Category: That was Then This is Now - S. E. Hinton, The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Play Fighting, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: curly sneaks in through ponyboys window at night >_<
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Kudos: 24





	skipping beats

ponyboy was laying in bed, well asleep by now. he had fallen asleep at eleven, which was an hour ago.

he was a light sleeper though, he woke up to anything and everything. so the last thing he expected to wake up to was curly shepard looking down on him with a smirk on his face. 

ponyboy shot up with a fright and nearly knocking heads with curly. “what the fuck curly!” the small boy whispered loud enough for the hood to hear.

“what? just wanted to visit my boyfriend, didn’t see you for three days and this is the greeting i get? absolutely disgusting.” curly scoffed playfully with his back hand on his forehead then falling on the spot beside ponyboy. 

pony turned his head and looked at the shepard for a few moments, thinking to himself while taking in the boys handsome features. 

out of nowhere pony threw his leg over curlys waist so he was straddling him. “oh? someone in a mood- hey!” curly forced out a laugh as ponyboy started tickling at his sides.

curly was well stronger then pony and took advantage of that, flipping the pair over in a swift movement; pinning the small boys wrists above his head. the youngest curtis let out a whine as he squirmed slightly, curly grinned to himself for a moment— leaning down so his mouth was at ponyboys ear then saying “stop moving, doll.” his voice so low it was almost like a whisper.

this caused ponyboys face to heat up, his ears going red as well, the hood let out a laugh as he pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“you’re such an asshole, yknow that?”

“mhm. get told that everyday.”

curly let go of ponyboys wrists, falling back beside him and grabbing his bicep; pulling him on top of him.

ponys heart was skipping beats at this point, curly always made him nervous even if they’ve been dating for nine months and counting. curly always had a way with words that could always leave the curtis either flustered or smiling like a fool.

so at this moment, the two were tangled up in each other not having a worry in the world and eventually falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write a smut 🤑 if so what ship 😁


End file.
